Banderlands
by Princess Equinox
Summary: So... You want to hear ANOTHER story? What do you think I am, a story book? *sigh* Oh well... At least I have one more story. Vault Hunters have passed, yet some still remain, living their lives as normally as possible. But what happens when five new Hunters join the script? And what about the fact that they aren't even from the same dimension? Enjoy, you little monsters.


_**Equinox: Hello everyone! I am, yet again, starting another fanfiction! The thing about this one is the fact that instead of it being for an anime or a movie, it's going to be for Borderlands, one of my favorite video games! And I have helpers! One you already know if you read my YuYu Hakusho Fanfic... Benson!**_

_**Benson: Sup.**_

_**Equinox: And the new helper is a good friend of mine... Sir Man! At least that's what we all call him...**_

_**Sir: Si!**_

_**Equinox: ...Seriously...**_

_**Sir: Hey. You're the one who's typing.**_

_**Equinox: Good point.**_

_**Benson: So are you going to do a disclaimer or...**_

_**Equinox: Oh right... You guys do it!**_

_**Benson and Sir: Princess Equinox does not own Borderlands in any way.**_

_**Sir: Now... OFF TO DOTA!**_

_**Equinox: ... ... ...**_

_**Let's get started, I guess... **_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Friday _

"Okay! Bring it in!"

The band gave a relieved sigh, knowing they wouldn't have to endure yet another run thru of the show.

With it being Friday, that usually meant either a football game that night or a competition the next day, which meant being at the school at 5 in the morning. The week we were free. Free as the air in a pasture.

As the band rushed towards the director, the color guard scurried around, gathering up their poles and colorful silks. As I gathered the last of my equipment, I dropped them in a pile at my feet, surrounded by my friends. I rolled my flags, ease dropping on their conversation...

"So... Borderlands party tomorrow?" asked Samuel, one hand holding his horn, the other around my waist.

**Normal Character Profile:**

**Name- Samuel  
Age- 17  
Height- 6' 1"  
Eye color- Hazel  
Hair- Long and dyed black, usually in a ponytail  
Position in life- My boyfriend and best friend... plus the best partner to have when playing Borderlands  
Appearance on the day of the Transport- Jeans with black running pants underneath, black leather converse, black Old Navy jacket, fadora **

"Maybe... Where though?" Simeon inquired, beating a random splay of notes with his quads.

**Normal Character Profile:**

**Name- Simeon  
Age- 15  
Height- 6'  
Hair- Short cut, brown  
Eye color- Blue  
Position in life- Nerdy friend whose good with technology... and one of the best snipers I know  
Appearance on the day of the Transport- Star Wars Style shirt, jeans, fadora **

"Nolan's is where we usually go, so why not just go there again?" Braeden says, straitening his ball cap.

**Normal Character Profile:**

**Name- Braeden  
Age- 17  
Height- 6' 1"  
Hair- Shaggy, blondish colorEye color- Blue  
Position in life- A version of comic relief... also a fighter, not a strategist  
Appearance on the day of the Transport- T-shirt, basketball shorts, converse, Pirates ball cap **

"Nope nope nope," Nolan mutters as he loads his timpani cart.

**Normal Character Profile:**

**Name- Nolan  
Age- 15  
Height- Unknown  
Hair- Curly, dark brown  
Eye color- Unknown  
Position in life- Random nonsensical comic relief... and thief when it comes to opening weapons chests  
Appearance on the day of the Transport- T-shirt, cargo shorts, tennis shoes **

Ah. The thoughts of a Borderlands party. Those were wonderful. And being the only girl in the group had it's perks... such as getting to be the Siren and getting everything that had anything to do with elemental damage. Except for shields... I never really cared for elemental shields...

I spoke up dropping my now rolled flag and picking up a new one the start. "My house is open. My parents don't care. Plus I've got soda and food."

**Normal Character Profile:**

**Name- Paige  
Age- 16  
Height- 5' 10"  
Hair- Close to black, swept to the right  
Eye color- Green  
Purpose in life- The cheerful joy... and the most badass Siren known to man  
Appearance on the day of the Transport- Red tank top, black cami, dark blue capri's, high top converse, black sequin fadora**

"So it's settled," Sam said. "Borderlands at Paige's tomorrow!"

Suddenly I felt something silky slide on my arm. I knew who is was automatically.

"Evan! Get away you weirdo! Go rub up on your girlfriend," I say, pushing away the small freshman.

**Normal Character Profile:**

**Name- Evan  
Age- 14  
Height- 5' 6"  
Hair- Dirty blond, shaggy surfer style  
Eye color- Hazel  
Purpose in life- Freak everyone out... and freak everyone out  
Appearance on the day of the Transport- Space Cat tee, jeans, converse **

"Heh heh! And off I go!" he says, fox-trotting away.

I sweatdrop. "He is so weird..."

I turn to Ms. D, listening to what she has to say. Something about practicing over the weekend even though it's a free weekend...

Whatever. I will be transported to Pandora for the weekend.

**Normal Character Profile:**

**Name- Ms. D  
Age- Unknown  
Position in life- Awesome concert and marching band director **

"And now, drum majors. Please dismiss," She says, motioning behind her.

Beth straitens, announcing, "HERSCHER! TEN HUT!"

We reply. "HUT!"

Dylan steps forward, clears his throat, and says...

"Attack the Vault Hunters."

Wait...

What did he say..?

I look towards the guys, seeing them just as confused as me.

The band turns towards us. Suddenly, their appearances shift to those of...

Bandits...

What. The. HELL!

I turn, seeing us surrounded. I catch a glimpse of figures running off, away from here. Jewell, Evan, Ashlyn, and... Delfs?

**Normal Character Profiles:**

**Name- Jewell  
Age- 14  
Height- 5' 3"  
Hair- Black and red, short  
Eye color- Greenish gold  
Purpose in life- My freshman... and she's boss in general  
Appearance on the day of the Transport- Plaid shirt, skinnys, converse, cat ear headband**

**Name- Ashlyn  
Age- 17  
Height- 5' 3"  
Hair- Blond, shoulder length, red streaks  
Eye color- Blue green  
Purpose in life- My fellow Thornatic... and she can be an awesome BMO  
Appearance on the day of the Transport- A7X tee, skinnys, converse**

**Name- Delfs  
Age- 30  
Position in life- Boss choir and Show Choir director **

Whatever.

I can't focus on them right now.

I've got to focus on these bandits.

"So... what's the game plan..?" I ask, backing up towards Sam, Simeon, Nolan, and Braeden.

I hear a sudden popping in my ear. I look over to see Simeon cracking his knuckles. "I think I've got something up my sleeve."

And apparently, he meant literally, considering he pulled a small remote from his sleeve. He pressed the button with a small click, then placed the remote back in its place. He walked over to the front side line, taking off his quads.

"Um... Simeon..? Can't you see that we are kind of-" I cut off after hearing a sudden noise above me. I look up just in time to get a blast of cold air to the face along with the smell of oil. Above me floats a suit of metal, flying without a commander. In its metal arms, there are weapons galore: SMGs, shotguns, sniper rifles, assault rifles, repeaters, revolvers, and even a few rocket launchers. As the thing lands, it releases the weapons in its arms with a clang. "Surroundered?" is all I can manage to squeak as I try to finish my earlier sentence.

As I walk towards the pile, the suit moves to stand infront of Simeon. It kneels before him, bringing a hand to its shoulder.

And it spoke.

**"MY LORD. HOW MAY I SERVE THEE?" **it asked, it's voice choppy and, well, mechanical.

"Terminate the enemy. Leave no survivors, lest they be on our side. You will know them when you see them," Simeon answers, pressing the button on the remote from earlier. The hatch on the head opens, showing a control panel and a headset mic. Simeon climbs in, putting on the headset. He turns to us, yelling over the hum of the engine somewhere inside the mechanical suit, "FEEL FREE TO GRAB WHAT YOU NEED. THERE SHOULD BE ENOUGH AMMO AND GUNS THERE FOR YOU ALL. LET'S KILL THESE BASTARDS!"

I sift through the pile, pulling out a Jakobs revolver and a Maliwan SMG. I manage to uncover a few grenades too, along with a grenade mod called "Incendiary Rain."

_Let the fun begin, _I think to myself, loading the revolver.

"Paige! Watch your back!" Sam yells, already looking down scope of his assault rifle. I turn to see bandits staring at me. No one has fired off a single shot, the whole field painfully silent. That is until they begin to taunt me.

"Who the hell are you?" one shouts.

"You lookin' to get shot?" screams another.

I take a step forward, raising my revolver. "I don't really want to deal with you guys right now, so why don't you move so I don't have to kill you all?"

They laugh, making my blood boil. One step close to me, his shotgun against his shoulder. He laughs gesturing toward me while looking back at his buddies. "We've got ourselves a hero here!" he says, turning back towards me, smirking. He stops laughing when I ready my revolver, set it against his head, and fire.

The shot rings loud and proud, making everyone look at me. The bandit before me is now headless. Blood splatters over my face and clothes. The revolver in my hands becomes slick with blood splatter. I move my arm so the revolver in now resting on my shoulder.

"I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way, aren't we?" I give out a loud sigh. "Fine then." I look up and sneer, aiming the revolver again. "BRING IT ON FAGGOTS! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!"

I shoot fast, making sure to keep up with reloading. I roll and dodge all the bullets that are flying my way. As I shoot, I feel someone behind me. I whirl to see a bandit, pointing a repeater at me. I scream, knowing I won't have time to block. I close my eyes tight, waiting for the pain.

_*SNAP* _

I open my eyes to see Sam before me, whip in hand. His hair has turned a silver color and, when he turns to look at me, his eyes are onyx colored. His whip surges with some sort of dark power, making it give off black smoke.

"S-Sam..?" I whisper, blinking.

"Yea?" he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How did... How did you-"

"Get here so quickly? I found out I'm able to teleport... freaky huh?" He gave a smirk as I sweatdropped.

"Nobody kills my buddy!" a bandit screamed.

As Sam readied his whip, he suddenly changed back, his hair and eyes turning back to normal and his whip was replaced with his assault rifle. "Damn!" he whisper yelled, reloading his rifle as fast as he could.

I took a step forward involuntarily, pushing him back. My eyes glazed over as I raised my right hand to snap. The snap was crisp, and as soon as it happened, flames coated the bandits, making them scream. I felt a sudden weight in each of my hands. I looked down to see scales made of gold. One had a feather while the other one had a rock.

"What the hell?" I said, examining them further. I snapped out of my head when more bandits charged me. I raised my right hand, the one with the rock scale, and the bandits were flattened to the ground.

As I lifted the feather scale, the bandits began to float, as if...

As if I controlled gravity to my own accord.

"Sweet," I muttered as I flung bandits to a fro. As I flung the last one away, my revolver appeared again in my hand.

"Aww," I whined, reloading the revolver, "Over already? It was fun while it lasted, at least."

"Punchie punchie..."

I turn to see Nolan punching a skag, not understanding the craziness of the situation.

Wait...

Skag..?

I turn, seeing the cones turning into skags, slowly lurching towards them.

Weird...

But pretty cool...

I notice some bandits sneaking up on Nolan. As I start to scream, "Nolan! Watch your back!" he turns, turns back to the skag, and continues to punch it.

"Nolan, are you seriously this stu-"

BOOOOOOOM!

Where the skag was before in now a small hole filled with skag flesh. He then turns to the bandits, pointing a finger at them...

... And out of the sky comes a rocket, making the bandits explode.

Nolan begins to dance in his place, muttering, "Zip zop zobbity boom."

"Uhh..." I stare at Nolan, sweatdropping. I snap back to reality when bullets hit the ground around me.

I fire away at the bandits when I hear bullets hit flesh behind me. I turn to see Braeden mowing down hordes of bandit with a shotgun. As we hide from a group to reload, I say, "How ya holdin' up, Breadman?"

He mutters, reloading his shot gun, "Eh..."

"Eh? How are you just eh?!"

"I just feel like somethings missing... Something a little... Psy-"

"STRIP THE FLESH!"

We turn to see the color guard morphing into psychos, masks slipping over their faces. Josie becomes larger, turning into a badass psycho. Lauren is on the ground, trembling in fear.

**Normal Character Profile:**

**Name- Lauren  
Age- 17  
Height- 5' 6"  
Hair- Shoulder length, dark mahogany color  
Eyes- Blue  
Purpose in Life- My Parabatai  
Appearance on the day of Transport- My Chemical Romance tank, purple skinnys, flip flops.**

"What the hell is happening to the guard?!" she screams, sliding back.

As she runs towards us, I shoot at a psycho with extremely long brown hair. Poor Norma...

"It's a really long story... How about we survive first, and then I can explain it to you?" I say as the three of us run to the electric poles at the back of the field. Braeden and I stop at the poles, putting our backs to them, and Lauren continues to run forward, trying to get away.

As I pull out my SMG, I say, "Braeden."

"Yea?"

"I got these guys. You go help the others, okay?"

He gives me a nod and runs towards Sam and Nolan. I turn, ready to shoot, when I see who is at the other end. Dark red hair. Nerd shirt. Eyes showing through her psycho mask.

'Kate...' I think, dropping my weapon with tears in my eyes. 'My poor little Kate, taken from me in an instant.'

"Another pound of flesh!" she screams, raising her buzzaxe. I close my eyes, waiting for the pain, tears falling from my eyes.

"PAIGE!"

My eyes snap open to see Kate gunned down before me. I look to see Simeon on the podium, sniper rifle in hand.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!" I scream, falling to my knees. Simeon is at my side in an instant, his robot suit there too.

He kneeled down beside me, shaking my shoulder. "They aren't who we think they are. I have a feeling that everyone here is just an illusion."

I bury my face in my hands, tears rolling down my face. "It's... It's too real... I can't do it..."

"Don't then. You handle the band, and we can handle the guard, okay?"

Just as I'm about to nod, we hear a blood curdling.

"AHHHHHH!"

We look over to see Braeden. His arms are... gone. Cut completely off. I look to see a psycho with blonde hair, the color only belonging to his girlfriend Rachel.

"NO!" Simeon yells at my side, jumping back into the suit of metal, which has the name IDEK painted on the side. He flies towards Rachel, fist outstretched. Its arm suddenly detaches, flying even faster towards Rachel.

Rachel turns just in time to receive an uppercut to the jaw. She flies into the sky, not to be seen again.

I run over to the rest of the group, all the bandits and psychos finally dead. Carcasses scatter across the marching band field like a war zone. As I grow closer, I have to cover my nose to block the smell of the blood coming from Braeden's stubs.

Simeon and IDEK turn, holding Braeden. "He is bleeding too heavily," he states. "I have a way to stop it, but it may be risky. Load up on anything you might need and then head to my house. That should be a safe place." He flies off, heading to his home.

I turn, saying, "You heard him. Grab any ammo you can and any powerful weapons and then we will start runnin'. Got it?"

Sam and Nolan nod, turning to the pile. As we sift through it, I hear the sound of foot steps. I turn and groan upon seeing a dozen bandits in a close group.

"I am fucking sick of you guys. Just go away already," I say, tossing a grenade into the center of the group. They stare at it, confused. It suddenly shoots up into the sky, clicking faster and faster until flames suddenly spray down on them.

Sam and Nolan stare at me. I hold up the grenade mod I picked up earlier. "Incendiary Rain, bitches," I say, a smile plastered to my face. "Now, to Sim's!"

We run, shooting at everything that crosses our path. As we run down Simeon's driveway, a scream rips though the air.

"AHHHHH!"

Braeden...

We rush to the barn, seeing a passed out Braeden and a blood covered Simeon. Braeden has two completely new arms, made of metal that gleams in the little light shining through the roof. The metal stops at his shoulders, the nerves and tissues connected perfectly.

"I... I did the best I could..." Simeon whispers, his head down.

I place a hand on Braeden's cheek. It's still warm, his breathing even.

I let out a sigh of relief. I turn to Simeon, saying, "You did great, Sim."

Sam spoke up from behind me. "And now, we need to figure out what is happening."

I snort, face-palming. "No really, Sam? I never could have guessed."

"I think I can help you with that."

We turn to see someone completely unexpected...

* * *

_**Equinox: Chapter 1 = done!**_

_**Sir: Da... Dis vil vork...**_

_**Equinox: It better "vork"... you know how hard this was for me..? Transferring this from my phone to my laptop because I couldn't copy and paste? It was torturous...**_

_**Benson: Understandable...**_

_**Equinox: Anyways, I hope to get a new chapter up whenever I can! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
